User blog:GMRE/JC2 fan fiction
I started this a long time ago, but never had the time to finish it. See http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/JC2_Super_Heat for any possible updates. Super Heat This would be a stage in the game storyline. The game has a story mode, followed by Mercenary Mode. The idea is that Just Cause 2 would have been much better if there would be (in order of appearing): *Story mode. *Super-heat (scroll down, this page will explain all of it). *Story mode. *Mercenary Mode. The super-heat would take place between Agency missions Mountain Rescue and Three Kings. This mode would be the most difficult part of the game (if the player chooses to complete settlements during this time) and it would contain multiple large missions. It would also change the avalability of some faction missions and the completion of some locatons. For example, you have to complete at least 1 mission for every faction, before this mission becomes available. I'm bad at coming up with names for things, so I'll only list the mission by their number. Also, this was partly inspired by the lack of logic in Panaus only general, "Boom Boom" Bohulano, being such a trivial person. Mission 1 Rico arrives at the mission trigger. of cut-scene Rico is near the end of a bridge at some village market. The market is on higher ground. He's eating some local "fast food". Suddenly his meal is interrupted by the sound of gunfire and screaming. He looks down to the river and the rest of the village and sees the Panau Military killing some civilians and arresting a lot of the others. The arrested civilians are packed into military Niseco D18 trucks. Some civilians run up hill to the market. Rico stops one of them. :Rico: "What's going on?" :Civilian: "The military heard that we've been helping the Ulars. They're going to torture anyone they catch for info. Run!" The civilian ran to the road and got on some passing car along with some other escaping civilians. :Rico: "Someone ought to teach them some manners. ...interrupting MY meal? Who do they think they are?" He takes out a Pistol (or Rico's Signature Gun, if the player has one) and Grapples away. of cut-scene Rico is mid-grappler flight, on his way to the roof of an MV Quartermaster. At this point the player is expected to kill the soldiers and let the people out of the trucks (using the action button at the back of a truck). Suddenly the Heat level gets to maximum and 4 missile-armed UH-10 Chippewa helicopters arrive. The people are out of the trucks, so the player is free to do anything. 2 minutes of locked maximum heat later, Tom Sheldon calls. :Tom: "I can't tell you the co-ordinates, but get to where we last met. I think the PDA is bugged, or something." A marker appears on the map at where the Agency crew last saw each-other at the end of the mission Mountain Rescue. The heat is nolonger locked and Rico can lose it. The Black Market is locked with text over it, saying that Rico turned the PDA off, because it's bugged. Rico goes to the map marker to meet Tom. Trouble is that this is super-heat. Meaning that as of level 2, heat is automatically set to maximum and 2 missile armed military helicopters show up. of cut-scene Time has been reset to late evening. It's quite dark. Rico looks around to make sure he wasn't followed and continues to walk along the beach. He finds the Pocumtuck Nomad parked near the beach. It's between a lot of trees and bushes, so it can't be seen from the nearest road and is difficult to spot from the beach. He walks to the nearest bushes and resets his course to the RV. But then boom! Rico gets kicked in the back and is thrown face first onto the ground. A martial arts fight starts, but quickly ends with Rico overpowering the attacker. :Rico: "Maria you idiot, it's me." :Maria: "I should have smelled it was you from the cologne." :Tom: "You kids and your stupid games. Get in the RV, there's some troubling developments." :Tom explains in the RV: "Panay seems to have finally beefed up his military to its full potential. Every Communications Outpost; every Radar; every report of violence is being fed to the same communications system. That lets them send their best units to where ever they're needed the most, instead of having the entire military waste resources on pointless local reports. Also, give me your PDAs. Both of you." :Maria and Rico: "What?!" :Tom: "Among other newly operational equipment, they have high frequency direction finders at a lot of bases. Most people are too poor for phones, so that leaves only us and tourists to track. Our mission would already be over, if the RV wouldn't have state of the art signal scramblers, jammers and other stuff. We're gonna have to knock out their communications before we can continue. With all their radars hooked up to the same network, we can't even have Extractions with out them sending fighters to the exact spot." :Rico: "So we're gonna go old school?" :Tom: "Just like during the cold war. I remember back in 1978, I was stranded behind enemy lines in North..." :Rico: "Save it. I'll see what the factions know. They each have some of Panays men on their payroll." :Rico walks out of the RV. of cut-scene The mission ends and a marker appears at ever faction HQ. Mission 2 I might think of alternative versions for the Roaches and the Ular Boys some time later, but this is how it would be if you chose the Reapers. of cut-scene Rico is walking to the Reapers HQ bunker entrance. Suddenly Bolo runs out. :Bolo (looking happy to see Rico): "Finally! I've been waiting for you to contact me. The people of Panau are desp... um annoyed with the military. And I've been informed that the right-wing jungle-nerds as well as the drug-dealing scum both want to set up a meeting. No doubt to ask the powerful and mighty people for help. Come with me. I have sent snipers to vantage points, but according to an old agreement, no side is allowed to bring more than one bodyguard." They walk to a Sakura Aquila Metro ST at the Reapers HQ and get in. of cut-scene A target appears on the map and a mission objective appears on screen, telling the player to drive to the target. The Stunt position is fine, but you're not allowed to leave the car. :Bolo (as soon as you get to the paved road): "I know what you're thinking, but there can be no Heat in this car ...until we're on our way back." Soon five AH-33 Topachula helicopters fly over the road in formation. Aerial-fleets of attack helicopters will be seen at least 4 times during this trip. :Rico: "Oh great. I just had to forget my fly swatter today." A bunch of cars have stoped on the road. :Bolo: "The military must have a road block. If they see me, this mission will fail. You must drive around them." Mission objective on screen: "If your heat increases to level 2, the military have seen Bolo and the mission fails." Soon: :Bolo: "If you make me late, there is going to be trouble." :Rico: "Yeah, yeah. Just relax and enjoy the ride." A timer appears on screen: "Time until the meeting: 5:00". This may sound like an easy mission, but keep in mind that you're not allowed to leave the car, or have more than level 1 heat. To get to the target in time you'll have to drive past multiple roadblocks (gaining heat) and use dirt roads with various Stunt-ramps. Driving like that for 5 minutes should be pretty difficult. The target is an ancient looking village in a jungle. There's no Sabotage destructible objects here, other than a few Red Barrels and Gas Tanks. There's multiple other civilian vehicles around the settlement and several weapon boxes. Savepoint of cut-scene :Bolo (sees that the other faction bosses have already arrived): "Would you help me out of the car? My foot has fallen asleep." Rico rolls his eyes as he exits the car and walks around the car to the passenger door. The camera angle is set up so that Sri and Razak are at the foreground and Rico and Bolo can be seen further away at the parking lot. Rico opens the door and extends his arm to Bolo, who grabs it and begins to gracefully step out. :Sri (the first to spot them): "Oh, well look who's getting the special treatment." Bolo is seen being helped out of the car by the gentleman Scorpio. Bolo continues to firmly hold Ricos arm as they walk to the house where the othes are waiting, but her extra graceful walk has no limp. :Razak (in response to Sri): "Figures. I thought the kid would have more sense than that." To be continued. Category:Blog posts